Kipling
Kipling is a human freak and long-time assistant of Bartleby Farnum. Kipling debuted in "Escape From Skull Shores" and was voiced by Malcolm Danare. Personality Kipling is the quintessential gentle giant. He is large, strong and with his bag-mask obscuring his face, he is an intimidating apparition, but he is not at all dangerous. Kipling is a meek, soft-voiced fellow who's reluctant to cause harm and convinced that his presence is a bother to others. The only times he could be moved to use violence is when someone with influence over him orders him to or when he sees that nice people are in need of protection. Appearance Kipling is a corpulent human boy with blond hair and blue eyes. His ears are shaped like an elephant's, which is why for much of his life he's worn a sack over his head. Classic Monster Kipling is a human freak, a deformed human in the sense of those put on display in freak shows in Europe starting the early 17th century. His elephantine appearance seems inspired by the stage name of Joseph Merrick, a famous freak from the 19th century who was called the Elephant Man. Relationships Family Kipling probably parted with his family years ago, if he has ever known them at all. Bartleby was able to convince him no one but him would ever care about a monstrosity like Kipling, to which Kipling had no defense until he met the Monster High students. It also appears he has been working for Bartleby for several years despite ostensibly being underage (since he was invited to enroll at Monster High), and along with the claim that Farnum gave him a home, it is likely he was either intentionally or accidentally abandoned and "adopted" by Bartleby as a cheap assistant. Despite that Bartleby treated Kipling badly, Kipling was deeply loyal to his master. When the kraken threw Bartleby far into the jungle, Kipling ran after him, despite his chance at freedom and Lagoona's plea that he'd stay. It wasn't until he saw his own abuse reflected in the way Bartleby treated those Kipling had grown sympathetic to that he made the choice to break the cycle. Friends Through his experiences at Skull Shores, Kipling has warmed up to the Monster High students. In particular, he has grown fond of Lagoona Blue and Frankie Stein, who went the extra mile to point out his gentle nature and the injustice that was his abuse at the hands of his master. Kipling may share a friendship with Andy Beast, in whose treatment by Bartleby he recognized himself, which was a turning point in the way he accepted to be treated. Romance Kipling isn't romantically involved with anyone, but the end of "Escape From Skull Shores" saw him being checked out by two monster girls who also had elephant-shaped ears. 'Trivia' *Kipling's masked model first appeared in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?", as a part of the 3D movie Draculaura remembers having gone to with Clawd. *Kipling may have been named after Rudyard Kipling, the writer of Toomai of the Elephants, which was adapted into a movie in 1937 titled Elephant Boy, and an all-round elephant enthusiast. Category:Monster High Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Defectors Category:Male Category:Gentle Giants Category:Pure Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Tragic Category:Unwanted